


Are you okay (after me)?

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Al finalizar la gira del Genki ga deru Live!! Ryo va a visitar a Tadayoshi al hospital y en medio de acotaciones y cansancio, Tadayoshi termina por confesar algo que tenía guardado hace bastante tiempo.





	

No estaba seguro si iban a dejarlo pasar. El horario de visitas ya había terminado, pero aunque exprimió lo más que pudo al encargado de edición, no logró llegar antes.

Aún así, hizo el intento de cruzar aquella puertas de la forma más sigilosa posible, ayudado de su sonrisa y su buen humor momentáneo. Sin embargo, la puerta de su cuarto fue lo que más le costó cruzar. Tomó aire y entró. Una luz tenue de la lámpara sobre una mesa al lado de la camilla era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Lo encontró durmiendo. Advirtió su mano derecha apoyada sobre su estómago y una expresión ligeramente cercana al dolor en su rostro. Se sonrió, sintiendo lástima por él. No estuvo presente cuando lo llevaron al hospital, pero supo por Ryuhei que su orgullo le impidió lanzarse al suelo a llorar. El peso ajeno sobre la camilla, hizo despertar al paciente que lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ryo-chan —Mencionó su nombre en un susurro.

—Hola —Le dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 3 de la mañana.

—¿Y qué haces aquí a las 3 de la mañana?

—Vine a traerte esto —Respondió Ryo mientras le entregaba un pequeño aparato electrónico que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué es?

—El recital de hoy. Bueno…, una parte.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

—No pude torturar por más tiempo a Yamanagi.

—¿Le pediste a Yamanagi-san que editara todo el concierto solo para venir y mostrármelo a mí?

—Sí. ¿Está mal? —Repreguntó Ryo sinceramente. Ante su expresión, el aludido no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír. Pero su estado seguía siendo delicado, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quejó del dolor.

—Ay, ay…

—Ohkura, ¿estás bien?

—No me hagas reír —Le pidió el menor.

—Lo siento —Susurró Ryo con una media sonrisa. Mientras buscaba el archivo del concierto de ese día, Ryo se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Oh. Gracias —Dijo el aludido levantándose y sentándose a su lado en la camilla—. Ah… Aquí está —Agregó mientras se acomodaba para que Tadayoshi pudiera ver la pantalla.

—Eh… Ryo-chan —Llamó su atención el aludido. Cuando el mayor lo miró, lo encontró de costado, en una posición algo incómoda para la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —Se excusó Ryo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ven —Preguntó Tadayoshi mientras levantaba las sábanas.

—¿Puedo?

—Si no viene nadie…

—Gracias —Ryo se sentó el lado de Tadayoshi y el menor trató de hacer lo mismo—. ¿Te ayudo?

—Ya está. No te preocupes.

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco.

—Trata de estarte quieto. Ahí empieza, mira —Le dijo en referencia al archivo que había empezado a reproducir—. Como todavía no está lista la edición, es bastante crudo.

—Pobre Yamanagi-san…

—Oye, ¡quería traerte esto cuanto antes! Si así me lo agradeces…

—No quise decir eso. Te lo agradezco, pero… no hacía falta. Además, debes estar agotado y todo eso.

—Es que quería verte —Susurró Ryo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Tadayoshi observó cómo el agarre sobre aquel aparato se volvió más tenso.

—Gracias, Ryo-chan —Susurró el aludido con una cálida sonrisa. Sintió que sus palabras calmaron un poco esos nervios que se habían despertado momentáneamente en Ryo.

—Bueno… Vamos a ver esto —Agregó el mayor mirando alternadamente a Tadayoshi y al concierto.

El tiempo pasaba al igual que el recital, y Tadayoshi iba a acotando pocas cosas a medida que lo creía necesario.

—¿Estuvieron mucho tiempo con esos _uchiwa_ con mi cara? —Preguntó.

—Mh…

—¿Tú solo cantaste mis partes?

—Mh…

—¿Ryo-chan?

—Mh…

Cuando Tadayoshi giró su cabeza para mirar a Ryo, se dio cuenta que estaba a milímetros de apoyarse sobre su hombro.

—Por eso te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras hoy —Susurró mientras detenía la reproducción del archivo y le sacaba el aparato de las manos para apagarlo. Lo dejó en un estante sobre su cabeza e intentó acomodarse lo mejor y menos dolorosamente posible para meter su cuerpo dentro de las sábanas. Entre esos movimientos, Ryo se despertó—. Acomódate bien —El aludido asintió con la cabeza, semidormido. Ni siquiera se quitó las zapatillas, pero mantuvo la mayor parte de su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas al lado de Tadayoshi—. ¿Ryo-chan?

—¿Mh? —Repreguntó el aludido, abriendo los ojos por unos segundos. El suave roce de los labios de Tadayoshi sobre los suyos ocasionó que volviera a cerrarlos. La sonora separación lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir a verme.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Un beso de agradecimiento? —Ryo frunció el ceño y sonrió—. Bueno…, a decir verdad —El aludido lo miró con un solo ojo abierto—… Si hubiera tenido que elegir a quién de ustedes darle mi primer beso… tú siempre fuiste mi primera opción…

—¿Ah, sí?

—Pero no se lo digas a Maru. No quiero darle el gusto de regodearse porque cumplió su cometido.

—En parte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie además de nosotros dos sabe de este beso —Reconoció, sosteniendo con delicadeza el cuerpo de Tadayoshi para atraerlo a él y acomodar su cabeza cerca de su pecho.

—Es verdad —Soltó el aludido mientras le sacaba la gorra a Ryo y acariciaba sus cabellos—. ¿Ryo-chan?

—¿Mh?

—Gracias.

—Estaba preocupado por ti…

—¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes por qué…

—Sabes que no…

—Ya cállate, Ohkura. Déjame dormir —Le pidió justo antes de quedarse dormido.

Tadayoshi sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Creo que lo sé. Pero me gustaría que un día me lo dijeras, Ryo-chan…

 

No estaban seguros si iban a dejar entrar a un grupo de cinco personas a una habitación, pero de todas maneras iban a hacer el intento.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ryo acostado en la camilla donde también estaba Tadayoshi. A ambos se los veía casi como una pareja de novios.

Ryuhei, Shingo y You no pudieron aguantar la risa, pero fueron echados de la habitación por Subaru que, junto con Shota, empezaron a sacar fotografías de todos los ángulos posibles para futuras bromas.


End file.
